Demons I Get
by cherry619
Summary: John's been managing his best since Mary's death with minimal help.  But one late night visit to a local convenience store threatens to take away the last piece of his wife he has.


**Authors Note: **I blame this in part of watching too much World's Dumbest and reading to much wee!chesters. My love goes out to my darling beta moviegeek03 who gave this story a title and name and cleaned up all my boo boo's. I love ya! Thanx Charity

* * *

><p><em>John?<em>

_Why'd you let me die John? _

_Why'd you do this to our kids John? You know this isn't right!_

_Bad husband…Bad father…._

_John?_

_John!_

Sitting up quickly John Winchester blinked his sleepy eyes open and tried to take in his surrounding.

"John?"

Jumping at the voice, John turned quickly to see the Pastor standing next to him, face set with a slightly concerned look. He loathed the look almost as much as he loathed accepting help from the man. No offense towards him, but John Winchester wasn't the kind of a man who would willingly ask for help. After all that has happened he wasn't even sure who to trust anymore, but Missouri said that the Pastor could help. Help find his wife's killer, and if swallowing his pride was what it took, by God he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Yeah? Sorry Pastor Jim for falling asleep on you. I guess I was more tired than I realized," John stated sheepishly.

"It's alright John; you definitely needed the rest. We can start again tomorrow. No, I just woke you because young Samuel is getting quite fussy and I noticed that you have no formula left."

Now that he had calmed down a bit, he could hear Sammy's little whimpers coming from the bedroom. Getting up from the chair he stretched his back, causing it pop. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was only 9:45 meaning the local store should still be open.

Looking around the living room it appeared almost empty as well. Almost. John's trained eye easily picked up the brown mop of his oldest sitting on the couch. He didn't know whether the kid was asleep or watching TV since it droned on in the background.

Deciding to check on Dean first, he made his way over to the couch. His eyes softened when he noticed his oldest sleeping.

John kept forgetting how hard this all had to be on Dean as well. Between the nightmares and his brother almost always up at every hour of the night, the kid barely got any sleep. The only time he seemed peaceful was when he was sleeping with his brother, curled around him like he already knew bad things were out there so he could protect Sammy.

Mary would be so proud of the big brother he had become.

_Mary. _

"John, would you like me to watch Dean and Sam while you go buy formula?" Pastor Jim offered.

Laying a blanket over Dean's slumbering form and kissing his forehead, John slowly shook his head. "No I'll take Sammy with me so he doesn't scream his head off while I'm gone. Can you watch Dean though? Until I get back?"

"Of course John…I'll get him to his room and let's hope he doesn't wake up."

John smiled and made his way to the bedroom that housed the crib. Walking into the room, he could hear his baby quietly crying.

"Hey baby…you hungry?" John cooed as he learned over the crib to see his infant busily sucking on his fingers. "Daddy and you are going to go to the store and get something, alright?"

Sammy of course didn't answer him; he just sucked on his fingers harder. John had to remember to pick up a new binky…at least it was better than letting the kid suck on his own fingers.

Picking Sammy up, John bounced him in his hands, delighted at the way his baby giggled and laughed. It seemed so long since he's heard that delighted laugh. With trying to figure a new game plan, learning the supernatural, and making sure he enrolled Dean in school soon he'd just been so overwhelmed that he didn't even have time to play with his own kids.

Immediate guilt consumed him and his smile dimmed. He couldn't believe that in all this craziness he neglected what should have been his number one priority: his kids. _Mary's boys…_ He vowed that tomorrow he would take both Dean and Sam to the park for a fun day.

With that in mind he noted to pick up a few extra things from the store as well for their big day.

Carrying Sammy over to the impromptu changing table, John dug through the diaper bag for a fresh diaper and something to wear. Thankfully Sammy hadn't left any nasty surprises, so changing the diaper was easy. Since it was a little chilly out he left him in his sleeper and just put jeans and a jacket over it, making sure to bring a blanket as well.

Putting Sammy on his hip he peeked into the room that was Dean's. It seemed that Pastor Jim had gotten Dean in bed with no fuss. John was very thankful for that; he didn't need any more aggravation today. Maybe tomorrow John could even get the good Pastor to come with them.

Chuckling softly to himself he made his way out to the living room, seeing Pastor Jim silently reading a book he nodded to him and made his way out to the Impala.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go to the store baby?" John asked his youngest while hoisting him up into his waiting arms.<p>

Sammy gurgled in response and John thought that was as good of a response he was going to get.

Kissing his forehead John made his way into the nondescript general store.

After getting a buggy, he set Sammy down in the seat making sure it was strapped and also wrapping his youngest in the blanket he brought not wanting him to catch a chill in the cold store.

The store wasn't very busy, just a couple shoppers getting rental movies or a pack of cigarettes. He was actually gracious for that. While John would be the first to admit his baby's adorableness he just wasn't in the mood for strangers coming over to pinch Sammy's cheeks or comment about how cute he is.

"Alright Sammy…let's get you some new formula first," John stated absently while pushing the buggy down the children's isle.

Everything was so foreign to him down here. Mary was the one to buy all this stuff for Dean after she was done breastfeeding but all this was just overwhelming to John. Mary never had the chance to even finish breastfeeding with Sammy. Luckily it didn't seem to affect him much. Looking down he could see Sammy busy trying to blow spit bubbles, happy and content but most important safe.

Reaching out and grabbing an inexpensive formula John was about to put it in the buggy when screaming came from up front.

"Everyone freeze! This is a hold up!"

Freezing, John drew in a sutured breath. The situation didn't seem to crash down on him until he heard his baby let out a terrified wail.

_Oh shit! _

Managing to pull himself together he dropped the formula, wincing as it crashed loudly to the floor. He un-strapped the latch on the buggy and drew Sammy - blanket and all - into his waiting arms. He could feel Sammy quietly calm down, but his hiccuping whimpers were still made known, causing John to pray that the men upfront couldn't hear them.

"Everyone get your asses by that wall and don't move! Think twice and I'll shoot you in the head."

Gulping, John quietly backed up, hoping that he could somehow make it out of this situation.

That's when it hit him.

He couldn't just leave. There were other people in here, and he couldn't just leave them to get hurt or worse killed by these psychos.

John Winchester may not have been much, but one thing he wasn't was a Goddamn coward. He stopped backing up and made his way to the front of the store. Once in view he could see there were three men all dressed in black with ski masks. One had a handgun while the others had shotguns, which they pointed at helpless people when they even dared breathe.

The leader seemed to be the one with the handgun. He was tall and muscular but not too beefy. He was about John's height and build really. The other's were very muscular, almost as if they could have once been body builders.

Thank God there wasn't many people in the store. Just the clerk who looked like he didn't speak a lick of English, an older man and what appeared to be his wife, and a street kid that had his faced caked in makeup and piercings.

The leader turned his way when he heard Sammy. The ski mask couldn't hide the man's leering grin though; it sent shivers down his spine and made him grasp Sammy even tighter.

"Well, well, well…look's like we forgot someone boys, " the guy boasted and waved the gun at the hostages like it was a harmless stick.

His two lackeys just laughed. It was obviously apparent they had no brains of their own and would willingly do whatever their leader told them.

"Well, what are you doing standing there you dumbass? You and the brat get your ass over there and sit!"

It was also apparent that the leader had no patience and could easily lose his temper fast.

_Shitshitshit! _

Hesitantly walking over to the far wall he made sure he shielded his baby from the men. Sliding down the wall he brought his knees up and cradled Sammy in his lap, making sure his knees and hands shielded the baby from sight once again.

"Now that that's settled…which one of you is going to give us our cash?"

The older couple looked like they were on the verge of double heart attacks while the punk kid just looked pissed he snuck out of the house for this shit.

"Is it going to be you?" The leader pointed the gun at the clerk who looked about ready to piss his pants.

"I asked you a question you better answer it!" The man frantically shook his head back and forth. John didn't know whether he was too scared to talk or just didn't understand English.

Time seemed to still after that. The leader's face twisted in rage and before anyone could even take in a full breath a gun went off.

The woman fainted on sight and was barely caught by her husband. The kid jumped and stared on with wide, scared eyes. John, having gotten used to the sound of gunfire, wasn't as surprised. But Sammy was a totally different story….

Sammy let out the loudest most terrified scream John had ever heard him emit.

"Shhh…it's ok baby. It's ok. Daddy's got you. Shhhh," John whispered hurriedly while eying the leader who now had straightened to wipe brain matter off his shirt. John swallowed shakily. He was actually starting to doubt that he could somehow get out of this mess.

The leader seemed trigger happy and not really concerned if he got money or not. John wondered if he was something supernatural or just plain delusional. Either would make the situation way worse.

John watched the event unfold like a nightmare. Once the gun went off it was like doomsday. The man shrieked and cried trying to awaken his wife; the kid just sat there in shock as he slowly rocked back and forth.

There seemed to be tension within the small group because the other two men seemed just as shocked as everyone else.

_Great we got a trigger-happy psycho who apparently doesn't listen to outside sources when it comes to decisions. _

"Now is anyone else going to show me where the money is?"

"How much money do you think you're going to get anyway?" John turned his head quickly towards the kid's voice, urging him to just shut the hell up.

John watched carefully as the leader fixated on the kid with a stone cold look. This was it. John couldn't let this guy kill someone else, not on his watch.

"What did you say punk?" the man sneered.

The kid gulped and all the bravado he had earlier left the building. "I-I uh…"

"That's what I thought you said."

Then the man left and went to go talk some more to his buddies.

Breathing a sigh of relief John actually relaxed a little. Noticing his small bundle was unusually quiet he peered down and noticed Sammy was sucking on his fingers again. John was beginning to think this was a habit Sam might have developed if he was scared or anxious. It was almost laughable to believe an infant could develop such things but stranger things have happened.

Looking over at the elder couple he could see the woman recovering from her fainting spell.

"Hey," John whispered so as not to invoke unwanted attention. "Are you two ok?"

"Am I ok? Hell no son I'm not ok! My wife just witnessed a murder…your…your baby just witnessed one! And your asking if were ok?" The older man raged on, his grip tight on his wife who was obviously in shock.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down…ok? Just calm down. If we want to get out of this alive we have to keep rational and not panic, alright?" Once the older man nodded John continued, "Ok all we have to do is wait and stall them. The police should have been alerted by that gunshot, but the station is far out so it might take awhile. We can get through this, ok?"

The older man swallowed and his trembling decreased a little. "Ok, you know what son I don't know how you can act so calm in a crisis like this especially with a baby to take care of."

John flashed him a forced smile. "I'm use to panic by now." Just when he was about to talk to the kid and see how he was doing, the leader came back, and he looked down right murderous now.

"Listen up! No one leaves till I get my damn money! Now who's going to go over there and get the damn money for me?" The man looked from the elderly couple huddled together to John holding his baby close before finally settling his eyes on the kid who had his head buried in his knees.

"You!"

The leader pointed the gun at the boy nudging him with his foot, causing him jump in fright.

"M-m-ee?" the kid stuttered.

"Yes you! Come with me and show me how this cash register works."

"But-I-I don't know how one works…"

"Tick tock…tick tock…oh look guys it might be time to splatter smartasses brains all over the walls," the leader boasted to his two cronies, who now looked just as impatience as him. It was clear this definitely wasn't how the night was supposed to go.

"No! I'll do it! I remember how to work one now follow me," the kid yelled in a panicked rush as he shuffled across the floor on his way to the checkout counter.

The leader smirked as he and one of his lackeys followed; the other guy was put on watch duty.

"So," the old man whispered, not taking his eyes off the behemoth of a man in front of them.

"Yeah?"

"What was that plan of yours again?"

And wasn't that the kick in the nuts. John didn't have a plan…he didn't have one clue of how they would get out of there alive. "I might have to take a rain check."

Before the old man could answer commotion broke loose over at the cash register.

"This is all?" the man screamed in disbelief, leafing through the small wad of cash that couldn't only be more than 500 dollars.

"Ye-e-s sir. This store doesn't get many customers," the kid stuttered out.

That's when all hell broke loose. The man snarled and backhanded the kid across the face. He heard the old man gasp in shock, and John could feel his blood already boiling.

"Lenny! You told me this place had tons of customers!" The leader shouted at the man who was now known as Lenny. Lenny was standing next to the angered man looking highly peeved.

"What the fuck man! Now they all know my name! Great going dip-shit! Way to get me in trouble, as always."

That's when things got weird. The two men started arguing back and forth with the third trying to play peacemaker.

The kid managed to escape the commotion and make it back safely to where the other hostages were sitting.

"Now would be as good as any time to get the hell outta dodge," the old man whispered, watching in morbid fascination at the bickering group.

Looking to the frightened kid and the couple, John knew that this was now or never.

"Listen up…there's an old fire escape door in the back of the store. With them arguing, you guys can sneak out and make it to safety to alert the police. Someone obviously didn't call them."

"Wait, we can't leave you and your baby here!" the old man gasped, looking at John as if he had two heads.

The kid on the other hand just looked anxious to get the hell outta there. John didn't expect anything else really.

"Listen, you need to get your wife and this kid out of here. I am a former marine, ok? I can handle myself; just please hurry before they stop arguing." The kid hurried off the floor and snuck around the shelves so he could make it to the back. The man just looked at him with growing concern.

"Go!" John harshly whispered.

The man nodded as he helped his wife up; the couple then made their way to the back of the store.

John breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just had to get Sammy and him out of there safely.

Looking down he could see Sammy was still awake, though he was obviously scared. His jacket and sleeper were soaked in drool and snot from crying. His baby's cheeks were red and splotchy, and all John wanted to do was get him home and now!

The men seemed to be dwindling down in there argument.

"Listen…let's just take this money and any valuables and cash those people have on them and go. Were lucky the cops aren't here yet."

"But-!"

"No buts! I'm done with this shit and I do not want to go back to prison! Let's just go home, ok?"

John listened closely to the two men. They seemed to be close, or maybe family; the third guy seemed to be the black sheep out of them all.

John could have sworn that the color drained from the leader's face when he turned around and noticed everyone but John was gone.

His eye twitched a little before he exploded. "Where the hell is everyone? You were supposed to be watching them!" The guy pointed an accusing finger at the man who was supposed to be on guard duty. The man just shrugged and explained he was trying to break up the fight.

"Just rob this guy and let's go," the one man-_Lenny_-whispered.

John gripped Sammy tighter when he felt him shiver. He had hoped maybe Sam had dozed off but he knew he shouldn't have thought that…especially with all the commotion going on.

"Daaaa-da!"

John's eyes widened as he looked down and saw Sammy looking at him with scared, tear-filled eyes. "Sammy," John whispered shakily. "You said your first word."

John wasn't paying attention to the men anymore, which possibly explained why he was so shocked when a shot rang out.

Flinching, he immediately covered his now crying infant and dropped to the floor. Two more shots rang out after that, and when John felt it was safe he peeked up to see three dead bodies lying about the floor.

After that everything was sort of a blur. The cops came barging in checking to see if there were any more hostages. Once they discovered not only a man but also a baby was present they soon focused their attention on John and Sammy.

John had to sit through the paramedics, questions and almost _everything_ imaginable until he was so exhausted he felt as if he could pass out right then and there.

Finally after two hours filled with endless questions, he was allowed to drive himself and Sammy home.

After gathering his sleeping infant from the back seat, he trudged inside, not even realizing it was probably 3-5 hours since he had left and that Pastor Jim might be worried.

Opening the door slowly, he noticed that the living room was still lit up with soft lighting. Curiously he made his way into the living room to see Pastor Jim still reading the same book with the TV on mute.

"Trouble at the store John?"

Startling slightly, John made his way into the living room and sat down. He felt Sammy move some but that was only to plop his thumb in his mouth.

"No, actually can you believe that they were out of formula?" John cracked a smile and chuckled softly. "I had to drive all the way up to that fancy store to get some."

"Hmmm…." Pastor Jim hummed in agreement.

"Anyway, me and Sammy are pooped. I'm going to bed. Thanks for watching Dean for me."

"Anytime John. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," John stated before he carried Sammy into the bedroom with him to get some sleep.

Pastor Jim put a bookmark in the Bible he was reading and turned up the TV a little.

"_Earlier tonight a local store fell victim to what could have been a violent incident when an attempted robbery and hostage situation took place. Thankfully some of the hostages managed to get away and alert the police."_

"_The robbers were Lenny and Tim Caldwell, both notorious thieves among the locals here, and what appeared to be a partner. Police have yet to be able to identify him." _

"_Miraculously no one appeared to be critically injured. A young boy sustained minor cuts and bruises. There was also a young father and an infant present but both seemed to be unharmed as well." _

Pastor Jim smiled while taking a sip of his tea. _Oh John Winchester I knew you were special from the moment I met you._

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Did you like it? Let me know! I love reviews! Thanx Charity <strong>


End file.
